


Viper and Shewolf

by Andy193



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post The witcher 3:the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy193/pseuds/Andy193
Summary: Ciri arrive at Kear Mohren spend winter. Letho is there too,cause he is in hiding from bounty hunters and emperor. First they are only roommates helping each other,but things changing very quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and it's completely out of my head, if you find any similarities with some works from here, its because i read here a lot. (P.S. I ship these two very much.English isn't my mother language so im aware of possible wrong word order and other thing. Hope you like it.)

She was approaching to massive gate of Kear Morhen,snow creak under hooves of her mare. Ciri stops Kelpie and looks at the gate, which supposed to be up.Carefuly she led Kelpie to the stables where she take care of her and saw dark grey nearly black stalion which she didn't know. Only horse which matches to that one was Scorpion and she knew Eskel is in Novigrad with Triss.After take care of Kelpie, she carefuly go through inner countryard following footprints on frozen ground.They were big, but carefuly placed and led to the front doors of keep. When she was about open one wing, doors flew open and she jump off, grab her sword, ready to attack. "Clam down" rough voice said"I'm not gonna hurt you. I thought it was one of that damn rock trolls or ghouls... Wait I know you. You're that girl wolves rise up." " My name is Ciri" Ciri said. "Letho" said man. "Can I come in?"Ciri asked and Letho step aside and let her go inside.

Inside of keep was less run down from when she saw it last time.She go upstairs, to the tower, where used to be her room. Room was completely untouched,everything was how she left it.Ciri place her bag beside bed an went downstairs.She go to the kitchen, wondering,if there is anything eatable. She saw Letho sitting by the table and eating."There is a vension if you want some" and gestured to the deer carcass. "Thanks" she said and begin prepare her food. Ciri place food on clean dish, sit by table and eat. She saw Letho staring at her."What, I'm first girl you see after some time?" "No" respond Letho"but first one who is a witcher." Ciri continue to look at him and than he add "I know there were witchereses in my school but I haven' t opportunity to spent some time with them or talk with them." "How did you survive the Trail? Because from what I know, even strong men get killed by it." "I have strong magic. It halpes me survived theTrail...and I'm Elder blood too."Letho continues to stare at her with suprise on his face."So that's why Hunt were after you?" he asked after awhile, Ciri only nod. After silent moment she add"They chase me everywhere:Velen,Novigrad,Skelliege. They even get to the other worlds where I want to hide.I met elf who know about my power and teach me how to control it, but Hunt was on our trail. He hide me in Isle of Mist.Then Gerald found me and bring me back here." "I know rest of the story,I was here"-"that wasn't end" Ciri continues."After Vesemir was killed,I told Geralt where is Imelrith and we go after him. Geralt kill him, while I killed Crones. And together we go after rest.I had to choose:to fullfil my destiny and enter the Tower of swallow to stop Wild frost or go my own way as a witcher. I was rised by them to became one of them...or I could travel to Vizima to my father and became empress." Letho nearly choke"wha-what? Your father is Emhyr- the emperor?" and Ciri nod


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Ciri went outside and began to train. Letho watch her from distance.Her moves were smooth as every witcher.She stopped when he get closer and looked at him."Is something wrong?" "No" he respond " I was just curious how you fight." "I have wolf school fighting style but still, I have to find my own way since I'm girl and don't have physical strengh as men." She looked at twin blades on his chest and asked."What are they?" Letho looked down at his knives."My blades. Every witcher from school of viper use them." "Can I try them?" Letho unsheathe blades and hand them to her.Ciri grab them and begin striking in the empty air."No,no,wait."he stops her and goes behind her,gently takes her hands and shows her. His skin was warm and smooth despite his rough appearence."Like this." she watch his moves,his face with little beard on it,litte scar on his chin and huge scars on forehead where they go up on his shaved head.His arms were veined and musceled,thick as small tree trunks. Hands big with thick fingers.She seem to be small against him.Then he looks down at her and their eyes met lips so close,then she automaticaly look away, gentle blush spread on her face.Letho only smile.  
After lunch they sat quietly at the table in hall.Letho sharpening his blades than Ciri said."I would like to have that blades." Letho look up. "I fight with them better than with a sword." " I can give you diagrams,but materials and crafting you have to do on your own. I can't leave this fortress yet." "I know...I think I know someone who can help me with this."  
Ciri teleport herself to Novigrad to Hathori's store."Hallo" Ciri greeds elf."Hi Ciri, what can I do for you?" Ciri hand him diagram Letho gave her. "Can you make me this?" Hatori looks at diagrams and said"Ofcourse ,if you have materials or coin." "Here" said Ciri and hand him pouch of gold."Would be that enough?" Hatori looks at the pouch and said"It's more than enough." After he finished, Hatori gives Ciri two blades.They were light and easy to manipulate, she smiled. Since she take note of Letho's other knives she asks Hatori to craft them and began sketching throwing knives Letho wears on his left leg.It takes only fifteen minutes when Hatori made last one.Ciri thanked him, take knives with leather sheath and teleport herself back to Kear Mohren.  
When she return,Letho was nowhere to find, so she go to countryard and begin training.After a while Letho came back with deer and saw her training.She was slashing with blades in the air with speed and teleport all over ground ,which he asumed, was a trainingyard. He enter keep to discart deer by wall and return to watch her, her moves were quick and smooth, similar with his. Then he remeberd how she watch him training and smiled to himself."So, she use some of mine moves." She stopped and looks at him as if she knows he is watching and gentle blush spread on her cheeks. She quickly looks away. Letho notice it and goes to her, reach her hand and turn her around so he can look down to her eyes.Ciri look up, now she was only inches away, close her eyes and kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

When they broke up. Ciri quickly turn away and wanted to leave, but big hand catch her so she look back at Letho's face."Are you sure?" he asked and looks into her eyes. " I couldn't be wih someone when Hunt were after me. They killed everyone I talk to or I came to contact with." "You know what school I came . I'm trained to fight with them. And you kill them from what I know." "I know,but even after we killed them I have nightmares about they return...and I don't want to be alone anymore." "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "On Path, I'm only with Kelpie and at winter I'm alone here too. I go visit Eskel or Geralt, but that's their home. My home is this keep,even it run down.I was rised here..." "I understand"said Letho. Ciri take his hand and lead him inside the keep and up tower to her room. Once they entered the room, she start kissing Letho and pushing him to her bed at same time. She sat on his lap and start to unclasp his armorvest."Too eager are we?" he smiled. Ciri stop her work with straps on Letho's armor and look at him. He smiled and said" No need for hurry. We're only humans here". Then he slowly take off his armorvest and place it beside bed, take off his boots as well. Ciri run her hands up and down on his torso,take in every curve, scar and muscle. His skin warm under her hands. Letho take off her belt,shirt and now they were both shirtless. "Have you ever...?" Letho asks and Ciri turn her head. "Alright. Let's start it slow at first." He start kissing her, first on mouth and down her cheek to her neck. Find her sweet spot and began sucking on it. Ciri throw her head back and moan.Letho smirked against her skin and went down to her chest kissing valley between her breasts. His hand went down her stomach and back up to her breasts. Sucking on one while his hand gently squeezing another. "That's good" she moan. He smiled against her skin, his hand went down to her pants and under them.She gasp when she felt his fingers down on her, but then one finger went inside her and she arched. He add second to be sure she used on his size. "You're so tight" he moan and began moving his fingers inside of her. She shut her eyes and moan. "That's right, give into it." She was so close to something but it felt like she need urinate and get scared. Letho notice this and said "It's Ok,don't worry." Than she cum on his fingers. After she catch her breath Letho pull out his fingers and bring them to his lips to taste her. She makes disgust face but he said. " You smell amazing and taste even better. But now, for main course." He gently lay her down on bed, strip her pants and underwear leaving her completely naked. Ciri became red and said, while try to cover herself: " Why am I onlyone who's naked?" Letho grinned and take down his pants and underwear, make sure Ciri stil looking at his face because he don't want scare her off. He slowly lower himself and Ciri immediately warp her legs around his waist, feeling something against her lower lips. He enter her, but only with his tip-head than he stop, make sure she get used on him. Ciri gasp at feeling and then he slowly push himself inside until he hit sponge surface then stop. With hands on both sides by her head he look into her eyes and said: " This will hurt a bit ...and I can't do anything about it. If you need..you can bite me on shoulder." Ciri nod. "Good" he said, then trust through her hymen. Ciri cried out in pain and clench her nails into his shoulders. Letho was still, give her moment to recover. They were like that for good few minutes,than she give him a nod she's OK and Letho start to move but slow at first. Ciri close her eyes and roll her head back feeling him filling her to the brim. His cock feel so good inside of her and with every trust he goes even deeper, she could feel she will cum again, but she need something more. "Faster' she said and Letho obeyded, feeling his orgasm comming soon. He rammed inside of her with full speed and strengh when she scream "I'm cumming!" feel her juices run down on his cock and said "Me too" , then erupted inside her. They panted heavily and Ciri feeling bit ache in her lower belly. Letho smiling at her and asks: How are you feeling?" "Tired...and sore a bit." "OK" said Letho and gently pull out of her. "Stay here and rest. I'll be back in a minute."grab some cloth he found,wrap it around himself and leave the room.  
After few minutes he enter her room again with warm water in bucket and pour it into wooden tub she have in her room. Repeat that another few times, he place bucket beside tub,find two towels and place them beside tub. Then return for her. When he go to her she was still lying on bed resting quietly. Collect her in his arms and sat them both in tub,grab the cloth and began clean her and himself.  
Ciri woke up and find herself in tub, but she don't know how she got inside. When she start probing what's going on, rough deep voice from behid her said:" Calm down. It's alright." She look behind her and saw Letho, sitting in tub as well. "You can lean on me and sleep if you need." Ciri nod" No, but thank you." Then she gently stroke muscles on his chest and abdomen. They were solid but smooth under her touch even they were crossed with scars on some spots. Letho was aware of her actions, but he let her. When water cooled down, he take her in his arms." Hold on me"-told her, hold her with one hand and grab towels with other. He warp her in towel, than warp second around his waist and step out of tub with her in his arms. He gently place her on bed and lay next to her,cover both with furs and fall asleep.


	4. chapter 4

When she woke up, he was still asleep. At least he looks like. Since she was familiar with his chest and stomach,her hands go south. To his stomach and abdomen, when she got to the edge of furs she stop and look up, as if she knows he was watching her. His eyes looking straight into hers, hands behind his blad head." I..." she began, " You saw me completely naked....and done good things to me, very good things to me...my body. I want to do something for you now." He smiled and nod" Alright." Than she pull down covers and look down. She gasp. He was huge and she don't understand how it was possible that he was inside her, without tear her apart. She look up at Letho and said " Show me what to do." His large hand gently take her small one, warp her around his cock and move up and down. She watch as he stroke himself trough her and something inside of her want to have him in her mouth. She bend over and gently lick head of his cock. Letho gasp, then she warp her lips around the tip and bob her head down, but couldn't reach base. So she went back. Letho saw this and said"Wha-Wait" Ciri stop and look up at him." If you couldn't take him all inside, just warp your hand on that part which your mouth can't reach." Ciri nod and do as he told. She was licking and sucking on him, one hand reach down to his testicles and gently sqeeze them. Letho's eyes roll at back of his head, nails dig into the furs. "Fuck" he let out sharp gasp. For her, it was signal she did something good and take mental note on this. She continue her ministrations on him, when she notice he was close. She speed up sucking and squeezing and after a minute he came into her mouth. She let go of his, now limp cock, close her mouth and try to swallow his shot. But she have to take back of her hand on her lips to do it. Letho was in aftershock first, but than he sat up and look at her,still panting. "Are you alright?"he asked. Ciri nod and swallow it. "I'm Ok,but it was a lot of it." Letho laugh and fell back into bed, feeling tired.Ciri climb on him and rest on his chest, listening to his now slow heartbeat.  
They lay like that for awhile, then Letho said "I'm hungry." "Me too." said Ciri. He look down at her with smile and, than said:"Fine, lets get dress."  
When they went downstairs and to kitchen which was connected with main hall, they heard front door open.Both look that way, preparing their signs,when familiar voice said:" Is anyone here? Letho?" " We're here." he said."We?" asked voice"Who other is here?" Then door opened, Geralt walk inside"Ciri" he call out and went straight to her to hug her. She hug him too." Where are the others?" she asked but then she heard loud swearing about 'how cold is here'. " I think I found them." she said. When doors open, two figures went inside. It was Eskel and Lambert."What a suprise" said Eskel with smile when he saw Geralt and Ciri. Then he saw Letho and his face went back to his normal stone face. "Nice to see you too." said Letho and went to kitchen for meal for himself and Ciri." How are you doing"asks Geralt. "Good where are Yenefer and Triss." Geralt was about to say something when three sorceresses appears in hall. " We're here."they said and Ciri run to them. "I'm glad to see you again." "We too" said Triss and Yen. Than Letho walk out of kitchen, sat on bench at table and start eating his food. Ciri look at him and he said" there is a deer if you're hungry." "Thank you" Ciri nod and went to kitchen. While she was in kitchen, others chat together. Witchers talk about contracts they had and sorcereses about witchers. Ciri return with her meal, sit down beside Letho and start eating. After eat she sat with others. "How are you doing?" Yennefer asks her and others look up. "I'm fine." Ciri answered. "  
I have some good contracts in last months. Make enough money." "why don't you come for winter? Yes" said Triss"why don't you come? You know you're always welcome at our or Yennefer and Geralt's house" all six pair of eyes were on her." This is place where I was rised and what I know. I...This was and still is my home, even it run down. I still have my room here." Geralt smile at her. "I understand." Than Triss call out :" Alright, let's have some girl chat." and start to pulling Ciri into the other room, Yen and Keira go after them.  
"So." Triss begin." I know Keira is with Lambert and that they're more than traveling companions. Yen lives with Geralt in Touisant"-then Yen add-" And I know Eskel lives with you in Novigrad." Triss smiled, than add" I want to know about Ciri." And all of them look on Ciri. "What? What about me?" Ciri asks. "Do you have someone?" asks Triss. Events of past days appears in Ciri's mind and said"Well..yes." Triss smiled. "How is he? Do we know him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ciri is looking around room nervously. Then she calm down, Letho's appereance rose in her mind."He's tall, taller and bigger than me. If he is handsome? To me, yes. He is nice, despite how he looks and always gentle to me. Thanks to him I haven't nightmares about Hunt anymore." "That's great." said Yennefer. "How long are you two together?" asks Keira. "Just few days, maybe week." " So it's relatively fresh"said Triss, than add. "Have you two....?" and Ciri add"slept together? Yes." All sorcereces smiled. "How it was?" asks Yen. " It was...It hurts at first,but than... It was amazing. He show me what to do and teach me a lot about it." " Looks like it's serious." told Triss and Ciri agree "I think so."  
*Meanwhile*  
" I heard you're with Triss" said Geralt and looks at Eskel. "Yeah." "How's that happend?" " After you two broke up, beacause you was still in love with Yennefer, she was so sad. I had some job in Novigrad and went to see her. We talk and then she asked if I had a place to sleep. Since I haven't she told me I can stay at her place. After few days we start talk about how close we all are, she meant you, me, Lambert, Ciri and her. I knew you two were off with your women and I always like Triss, because she wasn't afraid of me. Never." Geralt and Lambert know what is he talking about: Angry gashes on his face. Memory on sword of Deidre Ademeyn- Eskel's child of destiny and princess which was born under Curse of the Black Sun." I did few jobs for her and we get close to each other,very close." Then all three look at Letho "What about you." Letho looks at his nearly empty cup . "Geralt, you know I don't like talk about this stuff." "Ok,Ok. Two things:First- he or she?" Lambert and Eskel look first on Geralt then on Letho with suprise on their faces." For your curiosity, I'm on both sides. And it's she." Letho grunt and asked "What is that second thing?" Gerald smiled "Do we know her?" Letho smirk"Yeah.."  
When night falls,witchers and sorcereceses crawl around keep. Geralt and Yen went to Geralt's room, Eskel went to Triss's room which was untouched and always ready for her, Lambert and Kiera found some free room and Letho walks up to Ciri's room in tower. He knock on door and from inside respond: "Come in." Letho open the door and step inside, Ciri sit on chair and prepare herself for sleep. "You knew it was me?" asks Letho and Ciri nod." I saw everyone went to their rooms before I go up here. Everyone exept you " Then she stand up and went to him. She hug him and he do the same, looking down at her." I want to be with you tonight." He smiled down at her, let go off her and sat on her bed so they can be at same eye level." Me too, but they will heard us. I don't tell Geralt and others who I'm with. Only that it's a girl." Ciri smiled. " I'd like to tell them someday about us." " And I'd like to survive it " Letho said" but if you tell them now or they will find out other way... there is a very small chance for that." Ciri grinned " Don't worry. I'll protect you, but now please..." Letho sigh "Ok, but we must be quiet. I don't want to get caught infla granti with both of us completely naked." Ciri smile and take off their clothes. When they were completely naked she said "I wanna be on top." Letho smiled, sit on bed and lean on bedframe. Ciri crawl on him, hold on his shoulders and carefuly sat on his cock. She need some time to get use on this position, because now he was deeper inside of her than before. His hands were on her hips. She start moving, but slowly at first, then she sped up her moves and it was nearly impossible for them to be quiet. Letho sat up and kiss Ciri to mute their noices as much as he could. Ciri wrap her hands around his neck and push herself to his body. She want to feel him moving against her. He touch her everywhere: her arms, shoulders,back,hips, breasts, stomach. They were kissing with tongue and that turn Ciri on even more. She speed up because she feel her orgasm coming quickly. Letho notice that and grab her firmly. She cum hard , but Letho only speed up a little and cum too. They were sweating and panting but niether of them care. Warped together look at each others eyes. "I love you" she said. " I love you too" said Letho. "Do you think they heard us?" he ask. "Don't know. We'll see at morning." said Ciri and smiled, lean her head on his chest. His chin was on top of her head,hands gently stroking her back. "Let's get us clean" said Letho, get up from bed and step inside tub. Water inside, he prepared before, was already cold so he warm it up with Igni. When they were clean, they return to the bed and fall asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning they go downstairs quietly, but to their suprise everyone were up and in main hall. When they enter main hall, all eyes were on them. Letho lean to Ciri and said quietly "Look's like they heard us." "Looks like." said Ciri. They slowly go to the kitchen to make their breakfest, then they went back and eat quietly. When they finish their meal, they stil can feel sights of others on them, Letho especialy. "Can...Can we explain that?" asks Ciri.  
Ciri and Letho sat at table in main hall, six pairs of eyes on them. "When you told us, you have someone, we don't expect you mean Him." Triss and Yen said. Witchers don't say a word but their gaze told everything. Letho was rather quiet.  
"When I came here for winter" Ciri start " he was here. You were all around the kingdom and Geralt in Toussant. I want to spent winter at place I call home, which is Kear Morhen. At first we only help each other with hunt and other stuff. But I still had nightmares about Hunt. I ask him if he could sleep next to me so I wasn't alone... Then we train together and I ask him to show me his blades. He gave me diagrams and I went to get made my own. We train together at first but then....then things go further. Everyone I came to contact with, get killed by Hunt. And I don't want to be alone anymore..." then her face went sad. She look down and single tear went down her cheek. Letho notice it and gently wipe it away, but Ciri only stand up and walk away. "Ciri wait...Ciri." Triss and Yennefer call after her, but she was already gone.  
Ciri was sitting on her bed and sobbing when someone knock on her door. "Leave me alone" she said. Voice respond from behind the door. "Ciri, can we talk?" It was Yennefer."Please." " Why?" ask Ciri " I saw the way you look at us when we told you about us. You don't like him, but he helped me a lot. I love him and he loves me." Door open and Yennefer walk inside, Triss behind her." When you told us you have someone, we don't expect you mean him." they said. "Because I know how you would react." she look at them with teary eyes. " When I was on run before Hunt, everyone I came to contact with, get killed. I don't want to be alone anymore. Then we fight them and they kill Vesemir. After that i want to kill them and I did with Geralt's help, but...stil I can feel like they'll come back in moment. When I'm with Letho, I feel safe" Then she lay on bed, roll in ball and start crying. Yennefer carefuly go to her and rub her back. "Ciri..." she said with sad voice."Please..don't let them hurt him." said Ciri and turn around "please."  
Letho sat at table in main hall. Geralt, Eskel and Lambert walk to him. "Are you going to kill me?" he asks and they stop. "Don't worry. I won't defend myself." Geralt and Lambert sit on both sides around him, Eskel across. Letho still looking down on his cup. " At least I die happy and with some beautiful memories." When they were about to move, some power lift them up in the air. "What?!" three witchers said in suprise, than they saw Keira,Triss and Yennefer standing in main hall and Ciri rushing to Letho. " Kiera put us down!" shout Lambert. "Yeah put us down"! shout Eskel and Geralt. " I will, but under one condition: You let Letho be." Witchers growl. "Or what." " you will hell to pay." said Triss and Yen, both with spells in their hands(I don't know how to say it, hope you understand). They yield and said "Fine", then Kiera put them down.  
Every one sat at table, Ciri curl in ball in Letho's lap, her face on his chest still sobbing a little. Geralt, Eskel and Lambert were sitting against them with sorcereces on their sides and looking down on table.  
"We're sorry." they said after awhile and look up. "We..." Ciri look up at them with teary eyes. They sigh and look back down on table. "We overdid it." said Geralt. " We're sorry." add Eskel. Lambert only look away. Sorcereces sighs " Sometimes you act like fools" said Triss and all of them get elbowed in ribs. "Ouch, that hurts." they said. "And that's for what you want to do." said Yennefer.


	7. Blind fold pt.1

It takes a few days, but witchers get used on that Ciri is with Letho. Sorcereceses look after them, so they don't do anything stupid.  
One evening, Ciri sat on fur in front of fireplace in main hall and thinks. Than Triss and Yen come down and sat by table. Ciri sat to them. "Triss?" she asks, both look at her "Can I borrow that book, I read at your home when I was in Novigrad, that one time?" Triss first doesn't know what is Ciri talking about, but when she see her look away with flushing cheeks, it hit her. She smile at her "Of course." Yennefer looking at them with rised eyebrow "What book?" But then she saw Ciri's face and pink cheeks. "One book she read when she visit me in Novigrad." "What's that book about?" asks Yennefer. Triss was looking around room and Ciri was red as a tomato. Then it hit her "Oh,Ciri." she smiled." You know you can come to me too, if you wanna talk about sex and stuff around it. Besides, I have too 'a red library' don't know if it's bigger than Triss's but I think, I have some good pieces." Ciri looks at Yennefer still a bit red and nod "Ok, thank you."  
Next morning Triss teleport her and Ciri to her house in Novigrad. When they found the book, she teleport them back to keep.Ciri takes book into her room and start reading.  
She was sitting on her bed, still a little pink reading the book and bitting her lower lip. Then Letho came in and she immediately hide book behind her back. He stop and look at her,but she look away and he notice her flushing cheeks. He smile, come closer to her and snuggle so they can be at same eye level. His palm touch her cheek and Ciri look up at him." You don't have to hide it from me." said quietly. She look back down, but took the book from behind her back. "I just...want to...to find something we can try." Letho sit on bed and sat her on his lap with book in her hands."And you found something?" he asks, Ciri look up at him and open book. "Uhm." Letho read page she show him and smile." Who's gonna be first?" he asks and look down at her.  
At evening she found some cloth and go to her bed. Letho sat on it already, waiting for her. When they were naked, she sat down on covers, Letho bind cloth on her eyes and go behind her. " Let your hands by body" he said. She was still, but tremble a bit. Letho noticed it "scared?" he asks." No, just...." " Nervous" he said "a bit" she answered. "Don't worry, I'm here." she relaxed a bit. "Just...feel." Ciri close her binded eyes and concentrate only on her body and his actions. He gently stroke her from belly to knees with tip of his fingers,leaving goosebumps on her skin all over the body. She moan quietly,then she hear he take something from nightstand. He take tuft of furs and run it gently on her hands,legs, tights. She gasp when he continue on her belly, breasts-gently circling around them and around nipples. Ciri inhale sharply, arching her back.She could feel she's dripping wet between her legs. Letho smile and continue down her tights and legs to tips of her toes, which she had to curl.Than he stop and take something from nightstand again, it was cold against her skin and he move with it on her lower belly and up to her breasts, then down on tights. She gasp again, it was sweet torture. "Are you alright?" Letho asks from behind her. She couldn't speak so she only nod ." Good." Then his free hand went down to her core. She gasp again when his fingers gently touched her clit and went down to her core,but only on the edges. Her head fell on his chest, she was close. Letho notice it and let his fingers inside,Ciri had to do to not scream. "Damn, you're so wet." said Letho and gently stroke her. Her hand flew down to his, he stop and look down at her. " Should I stop?" " No" she whispered. He continue to stroke her, it hasn't take much long and she arch her back, cumming down on his finges.  
They stay like this for a while,then he ask "Are you alright?", but Ciri couldn't speak. After a while she whispered "Yes". Letho pull his fingers out of her and bring them to his mouth. "Mmm, delicious." he said, untie cloth from her eyes.Ciri breathing heavily, when she saw look on Letho's face she said "I'm fine , just...give me a moment." Letho smile at her and kiss her on hair. He was about to pull her down on bed, when she turn around and said: "My turn." He look at her with suprise and she climb into his lap. " Are you sure, don't you wanna rest a bit?" he asks. "Mmm-not" she said, take cloth from where he put it and bind it on his eyes. Letho froze. She take few steps back and let him sat on his heels. She smiled.Now she had him completely in her power.


	8. Blind fold pt.2

Letho was as a stone, sitting on his heels and don't move a muscle. Ciri climb on him and whispered into his ear. "Sit down." Letho obeyed and Ciri began kissing him. First on his mouth with a bit tongue, his cheek and down his neck leaving trail with tongue. She bit him there, but not as much to hurt him. Then she move on his neck, gently bitting all way down to his collarbone and muscles on his chest. First on one side, than on other. One hand still on opposite side.She go to his nipples, gently bitting, kissing and tongue circling around it, while her hand was on other squeezing it carefuly. Then she switch sides and do the same thing. Letho was rock hard again. She move down to his stomach and belly, kissing and licking every muscle. When she get to his belly she push him a little and he fall backward into the furs,breathing sharply. Ciri saddle on his hips and continue to move from his navel down. When she go to his waistband she stop. Letho dig his nails into the furs. She take little ice cube, which Letho prevously use on her and put it into her mouth, let it inside for awhile and then pull out. She lean to his cock and lick it from base to tip. Letho tense like a bow, nails digging into the furs even harder. Ciri smile and run the ice cube all over his cock from base to tip, while she gently licking and sucking on his balls. He nearly cum and moan loudly."Fuck" he said because, the hell he was close. Ciri stop her actions, put ice cube on table and saddle him. Letho grabe her, nails digging into her hips, when he felt warm of her insides on his cold cock. When he was all inside she stop, because she don't want to finish it quickly. When his grip on her loose a bit, she begin to move. Letho only lay on bed, opening and closing his mouth, unable any action. Ciri could feel that both of them are close and speed up moves. He begin digging his nails into Ciri's hips with iron grip, then he cum inside her hard, with Ciri soon after him.  
Ciri was tired so she only lay on to his chest, with his cock still inside of her. After five minutes Letho pull down blind fold, with hands still shaking after strong orgasm he had awhile ago, panting heavily. When he look down, she was in deep sleep. "Girl..what have you done to me." he said and pull out of her. Lift her up, so he had her head under his chin and follow her to sleep, knowing he will recuperate from that for weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning, when Letho wake up, Ciri was nowhere to find. He get dressed, hands still trembling after orgasm he had hours ago. Then he go downstairs to find something for breakfest. When he get to main hall everyone was up, he go to kitchen,then he return to the hall and sit by table eating his breakfest.  
Geralt notice him and that he's trembling like leaf in wind. He got closer and asks." What's up?" Letho stop eating, look at Geralt and shows him his trembling hand ."You mean this?" Gerald nod, Eskel and Lambert get closer to them."That's Ciri's job." Witchers look at him with suprise." What does she did to you?" asks Eskel. "Don't know. I had blind fold on my eyes all time ." Letho said. After he end his sentence, sorcereces enter the kitchen, Ciri with them talking about something that even their witcher ears cannot capture. Then all four went to main hall and sit down at table, each next to hers witcher. Eskel, Lambert and Geralt switch their gazes between Ciri and Letho with open mouths.  
Ciri notice it and look up at them. "What?" she asked. Sorcereces look up too and saw Letho still tremble a bit. Keira asks Ciri "Is that your job?" Ciri only smile." Yeah, that's her job." said Letho and look at sorcereces." I think I overdid it a bit." said Ciri and scratch back of her head. Others can't do anything esle but smile at her. Then she looks up at Letho. "Will you be alright?" she asks. "Yeah" said Letho and smile down at her, shivering a little by now. "I'm sorry." said Ciri and look down. "For what?" asks Letho. She look up at him with suprise. "It was best sex I had in awhile." Everyone smile, Ciri turn red and hide her face in Letho's chest.  
Weeks passed and witchers began talk about where they wil go after winter ends." What about you?" asks Geralt and looks at Letho. "What ?" he asks. "Where will you go after winter ?" Letho sigh "If I leave now everyone will try to kill me. I can't leave this keep yet." " But you can't be here for forever. And you promised me you will keep me safe from Hunt if they reapper again." Ciri looks at him. "I know, but there is still a bounty on my head." Then Ciri got an idea. " I'll go to my father and you'll go with me." Letho looks at Ciri "You know it's a suicide, expetialy for me. If I appear in Vizima every guard will go after us. "I teleport us to palace." "But still...." said Letho." I have a plan" said Ciri and look at the others. " Will you help me?" "What are you planning to do?" asks Geralt. Ciri smile " I want to introduce my family to the emperor."


	10. Chapter 10

Portal open at Vizima royal palace. All guards rush to that place prepare to attack. Emhyr lift his head up to see what's going on.Three witchers step out of portal, one he knows, but hope he'll never see him again. Then other figures step out of portal, one, he wish to see dead, one small female figure he wanted to see the most and three other female figures, then portal close.  
Emperor stand up from his throne and walk down to the girl."Cirilla? Is that you?" But she only stand there with stone face."Yes, father. It's me. But I'm not here because of you." Emperor froze and look at her companions,especialy on blad witcher. "Get that blad witcher!" shout emperor and guards get ready for fight. "If you want to get that witcher, you have to go over me." said Ciri and grab twin blades at her belt. Emperor take few steps back, seeing every witcher have hand on sword, sorcereces spells in their hands ready to attack. "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon" said Emhyr with anger in his voice " what's meaning of this!" "I love that man." "WHAT? You know what he's done?"-shout Emhyr. "Yes, but on your order. I know about deal between you, Letho and his fellow witchers. That you will reopen their school if they kill as many norden kings as they can." Emhyr froze and sit back on his throne, trembling heavily. Guards don't know what to do."Purify Letho and I don't say a word. Noone beside us don't know truth and noone will ever know. But if you don't I'll kill you and say every emperor in world what you've done." Emhyr was white as wall "C-Cirilla" he said and sink back on throne in shock. " I mean it" said Ciri.  
Emperor agreed and gave Letho document about amnesty with his own signature and royal seal, then witchers and sorcereces leave Vizima.  
"What now?" asks Letho when they were back at Kear Morhen, not knowing what to do. "You're free man now." said Geralt and smile." Do whatever you like, but take care of her" and look at Ciri. " Don't worry Geralt,besides she can take care of herself." said Letho and smile at Ciri. All witchers and sorcereces meet inside keep. "Where you're planing to go?" asks Geralt and looks at Lambert and Keira. "To Kovir." said Lambert and looks at Keira. "We like to go back to Novigrad " said Eskel and looks at Triss, holding her by hand. " We'll go back to Toussaint"said Geralt."About time, it's cold here." said Yennefer and everybody laugh. Then all look at Ciri and Letho " what about you two." They look at each other. "Where would you like to go?' asks Letho. "Brokolyn, maybe Zerrikania. I like to see that dwarves again." " Wherever you like." said Letho and smile at her.  
" NO WAY!" shout witchers." I WON'T ENTER THAT. I HATE PORTALS!" Eskel, Geralt and Lambert protests, when Triss, Yen and Keira try to push them trought the portals into their final destination. " You go by portals to Vizima and now you acting like babies." said Yennefer. Ciri and Letho nearly crying as they trying hold back laugh. " Ciri's portals are different" said Geralt. " Besides horses need to run." "Fine" said sorcereces and let them go on horses.  
When Triss, Yen and Keira dissapear. Witchers go to the stables, prepare horses for depart. Letho already sitting on his stalion, waiting for Ciri. " What's his name?" asks Geralt. "Storm" said Letho. "Mine is Roach, Ciri's mare is Kelpie. Eskel's stalion names Scorpion and Lambert's Prince." Letho look at him "Prince? Really?" Geralt smile at him. Than three horses trot out of stables with rides in saddle. Ciri goes to Letho. " I think, this is goodbye for now." she said " You know, you can stop by me and Yen or Eskel and Triss anytime you like." said Gerald and Eskel nod. "Thank you. Hope we meet again here when winter comes." " We' ll be waiting for you." said Eskel. "Let's go" said Lambert. "Yeah, lets go" said Letho and all witchers move their horses to walk out of great gate of Kear Morhen.


End file.
